The best kiss I have ever had, a DMHG Oneshot
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: “Oh look who we’ve got here,” I said, loud enough for her to hear, “The mudblood sitting all alone by the lake” She ignored me and I smirked “Where are Potty and Weasel, did they leave you for someone a little more fun than you?”


A Draco & Hermione One-shot,

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, besides my imagination, the rest belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling._

**The best kiss I have ever had**

I walked into the entrance hall, it was quite empty, as always on a sunny Saturday morning, except there for two second-years who kept staring at me like I was crazy.

"What are you two staring at, you pathetic excuses of human beings!" I glared at them and to my satisfaction they looked terrified and ran away.

Ha! Serves them right when they're staring at me like that.

One of them fell over the stairs and glazed terrified back at me like he was checking if I were following them.

I gave a snort, ha, like I would bother myself with something as stupid as chasing second-years.

Sending a curse after them would be a much better idea, but I've got better things to do, why waste more time on a pair of pathetic children?

I walked out of the castle, feeling partly more self-satisfied after having scared them off.

The nice cold breeze touched my face gently as I stepped out, everything felt much better out here.

Here was no Blaise complaining about how all the girls hung after me and how he was only able to get them because he promised them that they would get a date with me if they did it.

He should be happy that the girls believed him instead of complaining to me about it.

I mean he got the girls and I never went out on a date with them afterwards, like I would waste my time on something like that.

And then there was Pansy complaining about how her eyeliner wouldn't stay in a perfect line around her eyes, or her pathetic attends to flirt with me.

I shuddered, gosh I hate when she does that, I feel disgusted every time she does it.

I wished she would just leave me alone, but I guess there only was a very small possibility of that and that would be if I chose to become a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin.

And let's face it, that would never happen.

I began to walk towards the lake when I saw a girl sitting against a tree with her legs curled up under her and holding her head in her hands.

It was Granger, the little mudblood know-it-all.

"Oh look who we've got here," I said, loud enough for her to hear, "The mudblood sitting all alone by the lake"

She ignored me and I smirked "Where are Potty and Weasel, did they leave you for someone a little more _fun_ than you?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy" she said in a tired voice "please, I'm not in the mood for your stupid comments right now"

"Did you really think, Granger, that I would just leave because you asked me to?" I answered and smirked again.

"Please Malfoy, just go away" she said into her hands.

"Nope, don't think I will, it's much more fun to annoy you" I said and she looked up at me.

I was surprised when I saw her face, she looked very tired.

I could see that she had been crying for awhile because of her puffy red eyes, and tears were still forming in her eyes.

"Fine" she said and stood up "if you won't go away then I will" she said and tried to walk past me.

But I blocked her way so she couldn't get away "what's wrong?" I asked, in a voice that surprised myself and, on the look of Granger's face, her as well.

I sounded like some mushy wushy guy who talked to a friend he cared for.

"None of your business" she said in a stern voice and looked me right in the eyes.

"You haven't told Potty and Weasel about it have you? Or else you properly wouldn't be sitting here all alone"

"Just leave me alone" she yelled and pushed me to the ground.

I watched her as she ran inside the castle with tears running down her cheeks.

I wondered why she had been crying.

Hold on for a minute! Am I actually caring about what is wrong with her?

Malfoy's don't care for anyone beside themselves and especially not Gryffindor muggle-borns!

Wait, since when did I stop calling them mudbloods?

What the hell is wrong with me?!

I sat up on the ground and looked around.

I was staring to lose it, completely lose it!

But something was wrong with Herm-Granger!

Was I just about to say her first name?! Merlin save me! Please!

Aargh! But I can't deny it, something was wrong with _her_, let's say that instead so I wont make any other unpleasant mistakes.

I looked around, why I don't know, I guess I just felt like it, and something whitish caught my eye.

It was a piece of parchment, which was lying where _she_ had been sitting only a few moments before.

I looked around again, this time I knew why: to make sure that _she _wasn't around.

When I was sure I grabbed the parchment, it was a letter for her.

I thought for a moment about whether or not to read it, the curiosity took over and I began to read.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_Hermione, I wish there was some other way I could tell you this, but I'm afraid that there isn't._

_It's hard to having to tell you, I don't wish to ruin your last school year at Hogwarts._

_But it wouldn't be fair to you if you weren't told now._

_Before you read this next bit, please sit down and make sure to hold on to something so you won't fall over._

_Okay, here it goes._

_I'm so sorry sweetheart, but it was as we and the doctors expected, more like feared._

_Your mother's heart couldn't handle more, she died last Thursday._

_I'm sorry that I had to tell you this, I know from your last few letters that you were having fun at school._

_I hope you won't hate me for ruining your last year and I understand if you want to come home, and if you don't._

_I love you very much Hermione and so did, no do, your mother._

_I miss you and if you want to come home, I will make sure that you will get home, one way or another._

_I love you,_

_Dad._

I stared shocked at the letter, I suddenly understood it all and regretted the way that I had acted towards her.

I, after all, knew myself how hard it was to lose one's mother.

My own had been killed by the Dark Lord over the summer and it had been a most painful loss for me.

My mother was the only person I have ever cared about.

What about my father you say? I wish he'd go to hell! Which he properly will, sooner or later.

I heard footsteps from behind me and turned around to see Hermione standing there.

I know. I said Hermione, and guess what, I don't care! Ha, take that!

She stared at me "why are you still here?" she asked as I got to my feet.

"I'm sorry" I said and she looked at me confused, then she saw the piece of parchment I was holding in my hand.

"You read it!" she yelled at me "How dare you?! That's a personal letter! That- I-" she started to cry and I felt tears starting to burn in my eyes.

She reacted the same way as I had done, I could see it now, why I hadn't noticed it before, I don't know.

"I'm sorry" I said again and did something I wouldn't have expected of myself: I put my arms around her and held her tightly into my body.

I felt her stiffen at first but then she relaxed and cried into my shoulder.

"I know how you feel" I said, running my hand over her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

"I lost my own mother in the summer" I told her "I loved her very much and it was horrible to know that I had to live without her" I felt the tears run from my eyes.

I should have cursed myself for doing all these things I was doing, I would have if it had been a year ago.

But now I didn't care, it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hermione whispered through tears "I didn't know"

"No one do" I replied, I had not even told my best mate Blaise, but then again, what would he care if I told him?

I looked at her and she was looking back at me.

I was showing my weakness and she was seeing it, but I still didn't care, now I had someone to cry with, someone who would understand, house rivals or not, and I knew she was thinking the same.

I wiped the tears away from her cheeks, softly with my hand, as I felt some tears leave my own eyes.

She reached up and wiped the tears away from my cheeks as I had done for her.

I smiled at her, yes I smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

And she smiled back at me, I felt my heart beat a little faster at her sweet smile.

I felt an urge to kiss her soft lips, to feel the warmth from them, to feel our lips touch.

I bent my head down a little and she lifted her head slightly, then our lips touched, connecting in a long soft kiss.

Full of warmth and caring, and of the love we had never known we had for each other.

But the love that had somehow managed to stay hidden inside of us and not showing until now.

It was the best kiss I have ever had, and it was with the girl who became the love of my life.


End file.
